


[Breddy] 終於知悉自己的心意

by simp_create1113



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp_create1113/pseuds/simp_create1113
Summary: Brett知道Eddy仍走不出與「她」的回憶之中「原來我在你心中是不足掛齒」Brett把門鎖上，自己無助地哭泣着
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 我沒有那麼重要

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感源自於tsv評論一部chinese drama之後模仿男女主角兩人一琴，在琴弓小指勾小指，結束後Brett閉上了一會眼，像是回味着甚麼然後看向鏡頭眨了眨眼自己拉琴:)

Eddy在失去那個曾經自己認定為真愛的女生後，往後的日子除了拍片以外，剩下的時間也看似沒有任何異常，但卻再也不能看見他那曾經常常笑得露出兔牙的樣子。Brett曾經嘗試用他以往逗笑Eddy的方法，但是沒有一樣成功，反而只得到Eddy的敷衍的假笑回應。

如是者就這樣過了幾個月，Brett仍然繼續失敗，他無奈，亦感到傷心，他沒想過Eddy因為「她」的離開會變得如此頹廢，同時他亦沒有想過自己不能把Eddy從中拉出來，他發現自己原來在Eddy的心中竟然遠遠比不上「她」。

Brett鎖上自己的房門，跪坐在地上，無力地不停笑着，眼淚不自覺地不停落下。我跟你14年的感情就比不上她嗎？你知道我每次看見你們開心地牽着手彼此訴說着，我看在眼內，內心早已被撕裂成碎片但仍在臉上掛着微笑，希望你們能夠幸福嗎？為甚麼我對你做那麼多卻原來我在你的心中是不足掛齒？

Brett知道這些話Eddy永遠都不會聽得到，他埋怨他，卻從不希望失去任何與他相處的機會，便習慣在心中自己向自己訴說着那些Eddy對自己的委屈，並屈就以「好朋友」的身份自處，這次也是同樣如此。

Brett在一輪情緒發洩過後，整理好自己的心情，便打開門。「我今天不可以再讓他繼續頹廢下去了，即使用盡一切方法」Brett暗自下定決心。

Brett走到正在架設攝影場的Eddy面前，拍拍Eddy的肩膀，「唔，Brett，怎麼了？」  
「你要這樣繼續頹廢下去，就因為她？她已經選擇離開你，難道你就不能嘗試抹去過去和她的記憶繼續走下去，遇見新的緣份嗎？」  
「我沒有，你看我不是很正常嗎？」  
「你知道你現在除了拍攝以外便沒有真正笑過嗎？這些我全看在眼內你以為我没有發現嗎？你就不能忘記她重新...」

「你以為我不想嗎？」被戳破內心的Eddy在此刻再也不掩飾自己，把自己脆弱的一面暴露於Brett，眼淚不停地湧現出來。Brett看到這樣子的Eddy無法再對他嚴厲，他把Eddy的頭埋在自己的胸膛中，用雙手環抱着。在此刻，兩個受傷的心靈彼此依偎着，一方是因為失去摯愛之人，另一方則是因為看見摯愛之人受傷而擔心，並認為自己永遠不能取替那個她。

在一輪崩潰後，兩人冷靜下來，把心態調整回工作狀態，便又開始了今天的拍攝工作。

第一條影片是他們譏諷電視劇假拉小提琴系列，在劇中男主角教女主角拉琴，其中一幕男主角在琴弓上勾着女主角的小指拉琴，他們向觀眾指出這不可能在現實做，只是營造浪漫的情節。

影片拍攝結束後，Eddy拍拍Brett的肩膀，「Brett，我想加拍模仿男女主角勾小指拉琴那個情節，你可以嗎？」  
「我沒有所謂，你想拍那我們拍吧。」  
Brett總答允Eddy在拍攝上的想法，與其說是遷就，不如說Brett根本無法說出拒絕Eddy的任何話語。

Eddy取出自己的小提琴和琴弓，把琴和弓給Brett拿着，按下攝影機黑色圓形的按鍵便開始錄影。Brett保持着拉琴的姿勢，等待Eddy握着他握弓的手觸碰他，他內心十分慌亂，但亦期待接下來的接觸。

Eddy碰到Brett的手那刻，他們同時彈開了彼此的手，Eddy對這個不熟悉的狀況感到尷尬，而Brett則是因還未準備好心態迎接而嚇到。

他們在調整好狀態後再次嘗試，這次可以了。Brett閉上眼感受從他手中傳來那温熱的觸感，同時亦不忘記拍攝演繹自己的表情。

過一會兒後，Eddy認為素材時長足夠又對這狀況感到尷尬，便放開了Brett的手轉身離去。Brett握弓的手不再存有温熱觸感，只剩下那殘餘的在手上的温度，他清醒過來，他竟然妄想那温熱能夠永遠在他手上留下，明明自己永遠不能夠取替她在那個人心中的位置，他在那個人心中永遠只能是「好朋友」。

從思想中抽回現實，Brett看了一眼攝影鏡頭，反正他和Eddy只能是好朋友和拍攝伙伴對吧？認清現實，他又苦笑着自己拉着琴結束了拍攝。

Tbc.


	2. 他的角度

Eddy在她離開後倒不是未曾有過忘記她重新繼續日常生活的想法，但在任何位置都有她曾駐足的痕跡，拍攝時她坐在那沙發上靜靜地觀望着自己、那隻一起買的Sibelius企鵝、那件情侶裝的Adidas連帽衛衣...，那些物品留下的記憶在他腦海中深深地烙下印記，無法抹卻。

Brett每天嘗試逗笑Eddy，Eddy內心是知道面前這個人想令自己開心，他也希望自己能夠笑得出來，但心裏失去了笑的動力，他不想讓Brett替他擔心，便嘗試演繹着平常自己覺得好笑的樣子掩飾過去。然而，他並未察覺Brett完全洞悉自己內心的感受。

在拍攝開始前，Eddy起身離開房間去準備梳洗自己，經過Brett的房間時，他隱約地聽見房間裏傳出的啜泣聲，Eddy輕輕地嘗試拉下門把，卻發現房門被鎖上。

Eddy回想起在過去也曾經多次發現這個狀況，在正常情況下，Brett總會向自己訴說着他的一些內心話，但若果Brett把門鎖上，代表他的傷心連自己都要隱瞞，藏在心中。

Eddy把每次這個狀況前他懷疑過的原因綜合起來，突然發現一個多次的巧合－每次懷疑裏都有自己，而這次更明顯地知道Brett可能察覺到他自己在分手後的狀況而擔心自己了，自己的假笑被識穿了。

Eddy覺得這個結論很合理，但同時內心有一種異樣感，朋友對自己的擔心是很正常吧，但有時候他不是出於擔心，而是...他們和她一起出門的情景？他突然萌生出一個想法:難道Brett是嫉妒？不不不，我們不是朋友嗎，他怎麼會對我... Eddy抹去腦中那奇怪的想法，梳洗後架設拍攝場地，突然膊頭有人拍自己，他抬起頭看見那熟悉的身影，並像平常一樣慰問那人。

但那人皺着眉，眼神凌厲地看着自己，一開口便揭破那藏在心底裏的傷疤，他早早預料到這個狀況，但他不想自己那殘破不堪的內心在那人面前顯露，他用盡自己的意志平靜自己，掩飾自己的內心，但那人毫不動搖，繼續以尖利如刀刃的話語破遮掩內心加上的紗布。

他那一刻理智線斷裂，對着那人嘶吼着內心想說的話語，整個人便徹底崩潰了，他不理解為甚麼那一直遷就着自己的人要不停地勾起自己的傷疤，為甚麼自己就無力從思念的深淵中抽離，同時最後還是讓那人看見毫無防備，傷痕累累的自己，他不希望那人擔心這樣的自己。

突然他感覺自己落入了温暖的，那人的胸膛中，並被那雙手擁抱着自己，他嚇了一跳，但隨後那暖流湧入他的內心，他感到安心、平靜，他希望這個擁抱能夠永遠在他失落的時候送上。

「噗通噗通噗通－」那人飛快的心跳聲使他從思想中抽離，他感覺到眼前的這個人並不是以往認知的那個好朋友，他終於意識到那人對自己有不一樣的情感，而這情感正是他那奇怪的想法。他感到訝異，卻不抗拒這個情感，並回想着與那人的記憶，與那人一起笑、一起互相傾訴、一起做那些不會和其他人做的傻事。

他又想着假若要他放棄那人和她其中一個，他寧可失去她再找那人安慰自己，但若放棄那人，他想像不到，沒有那人在，他會對周邊陌生的事物感到不安，即使她如何安慰自己，也無法填補失去那人的空虛，沒有那人，他的生活就像行屍走肉一般，沒有那人，狀況肯定會比現在更差。而現在他還能正常生活是因為那人還在他身邊。

他突然意識到，原來他的心中由頭到尾，那人就是他的第一順位，只有那人在他身邊，他才會感受到生活中的意義。

Eddy就這樣在Brett的胸膛裏飲泣，此時他抹去了他和她的記憶，安心地感受着那人的温度，他下定決心一定要捉緊着Brett，將他永遠留在自己身邊。

在拍攝第一段影片後，Eddy想起劇中男女主角手握手地握着弓拉琴，他希望以此試探Brett究竟會如何反應，從而確定Brett是否真的對自己有意思。他詢問Brett加拍片段的意願，他知道自己無論提出甚麼意見，只要是可行的，Brett都不會拒絕他，Brett答應了。

按下相機按鍵便開始拍攝，Eddy戰戰競競地嘗試握住Brett握弓的手，與以往不同，Eddy這次是以加拍作為藉口，試探他對自己的感情，碰到Brett的手那一刻，他太緊張便慌亂地縮開了，Brett也同時間彈開了，Eddy斜眼看着Brett的反應，Brett的臉變得通紅，嘴角微微上揚，從這個反應中Eddy肯定了Brett對自己的感覺。

他們在準備好後，Eddy這次果斷地握着Brett那握着弓的手，開始拍攝模仿場景，Eddy臉上演繹那模仿的表情，他用眼角看着那正閉上眼睛的人，並感受着那人的手的觸感，他開心，他滿足，但想起這只是拍攝，便鬆開手離開，反正他私下還有很多時間觸碰那人，把他追到手。

Tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然而他卻不知道後來他有多難才讓那人願意相信他😂


	3. 心意互通

今天的拍攝日程結束後，Brett和Eddy便收拾攝影器材還原房間。在收拾期間，Brett一直感受到側面有一雙眼睛注視着他，他知道這個信號是Eddy有事請求於他，於是他頭轉向Eddy  
，準備問他是想自己做甚麼。

然而，看到Brett望向自己的Eddy立刻把眼神收起，Eddy不知道為甚麼自己會做出這麼不自然的反應，明明繼續直視他會來得更自然，但現在當他看着自己的時候他不自覺地緊張起來，心跳加快。  
他知道一直看着Brett很奇怪，但自己現在的目光總不能自制地停留在那人身上，他仔細地端詳着那人，那人有着長長的眼睫毛、高挺的鼻子、紅潤的嘴唇、那骨節分明猶如女生修長的指節，全身散發着誘人的氣息，他從未察覺那人如此的有魅力，他不希望那人的氣息暴露於除了他以外的人，只有他能夠佔有那人。

Brett未預料過Eddy會收起望向他的眼神，他從來未感受過Eddy注視的目光，在這幾年來，他一直看着Eddy把目光留給她，卻從來不會無理由地停留在自己身上超過三秒，他曾嫉妒過、傷心過，但漸漸地，他麻目了，習慣了那個人這樣對待自己。  
但他這次...終於看着我？Brett多次在夢中經歷過這個情景，每當遇見這個情景，他便會提醒自己，Brett，這只是一場夢，快醒來! 然後從睡夢中起來。

這一次，他覺得一切都十分真實，但他仍不相信，不敢相信這恍如夢境的現實，他閉上雙眼，再次嘗試把自己從夢中喚醒。然而，當他再次張開雙眼，所有事物維持原樣，他內心十分訝異，雙眼發紅，淚水在眼眶裏打轉，他轉頭背對Eddy，忍着雙唇發抖向Eddy說:「我有點頭暈想先回房間休息」

未等Eddy來得及反應，Brett便走回房間，並鎖上了門，Brett再也無法忍耐，他的淚水如雨水般落下，這是真的，他開始在意我，但是我在幻想甚麼？這又代表甚麼？他只是視我為好朋友而已，永遠的好朋友，我們不可能超越這個界線。  
被留下來收拾的Eddy在回想剛剛Brett離開前留下的最後一句說話，他聽見Brett的聲音比平常小聲又帶一點哽咽，他立刻走到Brett的房間，試拉一拉門把，又鎖上了，他把右耳貼着門，又聽見Brett哽咽的聲音。

Eddy知道Brett又因為自己而傷心了，他雖然不理解源由，但他自責，他無法忍受那人再次因為自己而哭，他希望那人跟自己相處的時間是快樂的，他開始尋找房門的鑰匙，然後插進匙洞，打開了房間，他看見了Brett坐在地上把自己縮成一團，把頭埋在膝蓋上，忍着哭泣的聲音，身體不停地發抖。

看見這個模樣的Brett，Eddy毫不猶豫地衝上前抱住他，希望能夠安慰他受傷的內心。Brett突然感受到有人正抱着自己，他意識到是那個人，他不知所措，那人不管自己拒絕了他的進來，擅自打開那緊閉心門的門鎖進來了，看見了自己卸下了偽裝的堅強，暴露了因為那人而變得脆弱不堪的內心。

他感到害怕，害怕那熟悉自己的人洞悉自己的內心，害怕若果那人知道自己對他的感覺，那人會離他而去。他推開了那人，從那人的懷抱中脱離，又把自己縮成一團，用雙手承載着臉上正不停落下的淚水，他現在就像被拔去身上所有刺的刺蝟捲縮着，為自己進行最後無謂的掙扎。

Eddy知道自己的行為刺激了Brett，但他還是想靠近那個人，希望那個人願意向自己卸下防禦。  
「別靠近我了!我求求你......讓我自己一個...」  
Eddy抱緊了Brett，不讓他離開自己的懷中，每當Brett嘗試推開Eddy，環繞着Brett的手臂便會加重力度，使Brett無法離開自己。

「你覺得我會不知道你每一次都因為我而鎖上門偷偷地哭嗎？我都知道，我知道這是因為你...」  
「你閉嘴!你不要說了...不要讓我難堪...」  
Brett從Eddy這句話中知道自己的心思已經在他面前完完全全暴露了，Brett知道自己和他的關係要終止了，包括作為「好朋友」，他阻止Eddy繼續說，希望他為自己留下最後的面子。

Eddy雙手握住Brett的雙肩，讓他看着自己，Brett迴避了直視Eddy雙眼，「Brett，你看着我，快點!」，Brett無法拒絕Eddy的請求，雙眼通紅地看着Eddy，等待着接下來的話語無情地鞭打自己的內心。  
「我曾經以為她是我的摯愛，我不能失去她，但今天你安慰我那一刻，我抹去了與她的一切，我感到平靜、安心，我希望你能夠一直在我的身邊陪伴我，我知道你對我的那種感覺是愛，但我不抗拒，我不願意失去你，即使她回到我身邊我也不願意，沒有你，我會感覺生活上的一切再也沒有意義，我發現到...我由始至終最愛的是你。」

看着Eddy對自己那發亮的雙眼，Brett從未在Eddy對她中看到，Eddy雙眼從未顯得如此閃爍，Brett理智上知道Eddy對自己是認真的，但內心始終不願意相信他對自己的感情，他從來都不及她。  
「你無非是想找我當成她的替代品而已，就因為我喜歡你，對吧？你想我成為你的精神寄托而已，別對我說這些虛偽的甜言蜜語，我知道你最在意的是她。」

Brett以鋒利的話語一刀刀刺入Eddy的內心，但Eddy知道自己一直不經意地傷害了Brett，他一聲不響地承受着，讓Brett對自己發洩，好讓Brett沒那麼難受。  
「你說好了嗎？你看我沒有因為你的說話崩潰，因為我希望你能夠對我發洩，我希望這樣能夠至少讓你舒服一些，我希望你在我身邊能夠開心，我不希望...不希望你再因為我而傷心，難道這還不足夠證明我有多愛你嗎？」

Eddy說着說着，淚水不停地落下，他崩潰地失聲痛哭，他自責自己為甚麼這麽遲才發現對那人的愛，讓那人的心傷了無數次，傷得麻目，讓他不願意相信自己是愛他的。  
Brett看見Eddy在他面前，因為他，第一次這樣崩潰地哭着，他內心再也不得不相信Eddy是真的愛他，不是視他為好朋友。  
他內心再也不逃避，正視Eddy對自己的告白，他緊緊地抱着Eddy，淚水又再次因為心痛Eddy而落下

「我相信你愛我了，你不要再哭了，我很心痛，我相信你」  
看見Eddy仍然哭着，為了安慰Eddy，Brett鼓起勇氣把自己的嘴唇堵住Eddy的嘴唇，輕輕一碰便放開了，Eddy冷靜了，看着滿臉通紅的Brett，他再也忍不住，這次他用自己的嘴唇堵着Brett的嘴唇，他們就這樣吻着彼此一整晚，不感到疲倦，此時他們哭着，但他們嘴角都微微上揚。

他們躺在Brett的床上，手牽着手準備睡覺  
「我愛你，Eddy」「我也愛你」  
他們彼此訴說愛意後，便進入了睡夢中，迎接另一天開始，以愛人關係相稱的日子。

End


	4. 番外(NSFW)

慎防弄醒在身旁仍在熟睡的Eddy，Brett攝手攝腳地從床上下來，梳洗換好衣服後，便打開大門離開家中。  
Brett這次的外出Eddy並不知情，以往每次當自己要獨自出門時，他都必須向Eddy報備，除了Eddy絕對不能夠參與而Brett必須出席的場合以外，Eddy通通一律拒絕Brett自己出門，生氣地對着Brett大吼:「你要去的話我要在你的身邊，要不然那裏都不要去和我留在家中!」

Brett每次對這個狀況都感到生氣和無奈，他氣Eddy對自己的佔有慾強得連自己去那兒的自由都沒有，他氣那人管太多，但終究抵不住愛人對自己的任性，最終只兇狠狠地看着Eddy，屈服於Eddy對自己無理的管束。  
Brett在他們兩個確定關係後獨自出門這倒是第一次，適逢今天是Eddy的生日，他希望準備一個生日驚喜送給Eddy，他知道Eddy醒後一定會大發雷霆，但他顧不得他的愛人有多生氣了，這是他一大早策劃的驚喜，他不得不實行。

Eddy從模模糊糊中醒來，打算用雙臂摟住Brett的腰間，但他只摸得到空氣，跟以往不一樣的異樣感使他瞬間清醒過來。  
「Brett!Brett!你在那裏？」家裏沒有任何回音，Eddy把家裏翻遍，仍然找不到Brett的蹤影。  
Eddy此時內心正上演着一齣小劇場，Brett私自出門跟一個帥氣的男人約會，笑得很開心，比起他和自己一起時更開心。理智上Eddy當然知知Brett對自己十多年來的愛並不會改變，只有自己一人，但情感上因為Brett成為自己的愛人後第一次「離家出走」，他無法不停幻想Brett要離開自己。

情感超越理智，Eddy感到十分生氣，不斷打通Brett的電話號碼，但都打不通，Eddy快速地梳洗，拿走鑰匙和電話便出門找Brett。  
Brett按照約定時間上Shaun的錄音室準備錄製他已經作好詞和曲子，在過去一個月偷偷地趁着Eddy睡着時練習的自創歌。在錄製前，Shaun提醒Brett把電話轉為靜音，以免阻礙錄製進度，Brett把電話轉靜音後，便把電話放進袋裏開始錄製。而在錄製結束前後，電話螢幕便一直亮着。  
Eddy一直不斷尋找Brett的蹤影以及打電話給Brett，但毫無收獲，他坐在路邊的椅子上，便開始哭起來，他擔心、他生氣，此時他在腦海中浮現很多想法:Brett出意外了嗎？離開了我嗎？出軌了嗎？  
他知道自己要冷靜，但在這種找不到Brett的情況下他根本無法在沒有Brett的情況下分析。

錄製比想像中早結束，Shaun稱讚Brett錄製的成果很好，「我相信這份禮物Eddy一定會很喜歡，況且還是你送給他的呢，你放心吧!」  
Brett向Shaun謝謝願意抽空時間幫助自己錄製後便準備收拾東西回到家中，Brett拿起電話一看，發現有數百通Eddy的未接來電，他知道自己一聲不響地離開了家中肯定嚇壞了他的愛人了，他立刻確認沒留下東西便打通Eddy電話並以最快的速度回到家中。

「鈴鈴鈴－」Eddy的電話終於在今天響起，他看到電話螢幕顯示「寶貝」便立刻接聽電話  
「Brett Yang，你去那裏了？你知道我有多擔心你嗎？你到現在才打回給我是怎樣？我看你今天好像過得挺開心的呀，都不用管我」  
「對不起寶貝沒有告訴你便出門了，我今天約好了和Shaun－」  
「哇哇哇，好了好了，和其他男人出去玩不告訴我，怎樣？你現在是不要我了嗎，把我追到手後又有新目標嗎？」  
「你冷靜一點!我是因為你才悄悄地出門，我回到家中會跟你詳細解釋，寶貝你在家中等我，我很快回來。」

「嘟－」Eddy聽見Brett在最後一句堅定的語氣，知道Brett没有對自己說謊，心中的慌亂平靜了一點，但想起Brett和另一個男人一整天在一起，他氣得滿臉通紅，走回家中聽聽他的男人有甚麼解釋。  
Brett用鑰匙打開大門，走進客廳，看見Eddy正眼神兇狠地看着自己，一聲不響。Brett從袋中拿起電話尋找那首自創曲，調高音量播放。  
♪「 ...我希望我能夠一輩子以你的愛人，陪伴你度過你每一個生日，我愛你Eddy，無論你變成怎樣我也會繼續愛你，不會離開你。」

聽着Brett悦耳的歌聲向自己傾訴着愛意，Eddy內心的軟化了不少，他亦對這份生日驚喜感到意外和感動，畢竟在他一大早便被Brett意料之外的行動嚇到，完全忘記了自己今天生日，今天他不被嚇壞Brett也要感到幸運了。  
Eddy掩飾內心的喜悦，Brett始終這次沒有向自己報備便和其他男人單獨相處仍然讓他感到不悦，這次他要教訓Brett的擅作主張。  
Brett見Eddy對自己的眼神軟化了不少，便知道他的氣消了不少。  
正當他打算向Eddy說第一句話時，Eddy用牙齒咬住了Brett的下唇，舌頭深入Brett的口腔內轉動，頂到Brett兩邊的扁桃腺，Brett感到很不舒服，打算推開Eddy，但Eddy雙手緊緊地按住了Brett，不讓他推開自己，繼續深入地侵入着，直到Brett喘不下氣，Eddy才放開了他。

Brett知道Eddy還在生他的氣，「寶貝對不起我錯了，你要我怎麼做才原諒我？」「脱下褲趴下，屁股對着我」  
Brett照着做，Eddy到廚房開水喉弄濕右手，回到Brett旁邊，不加思索地用右手用力地拍在Brett光脱脱的屁股上，「哈呀－」痛楚蔓延至全身，Brett感到痛楚同時快感隨之而來，在接下來Eddy每次的拍打，Brett都忍耐着，但這些痛感都令他越來越渴望想要Eddy，同時Eddy聽見躺在沙發上被自己拍打時發出的呻吟聲，讓他雙腿之間的「朋友」興奮起來。

「寶貝，我想要...哈啊..你那粗長的朋友用力折磨我...快點，我求求你」  
聽見Brett用撒嬌般的語氣哀求自己，Eddy無法正常思考和對他生氣，他立刻解放藏在他褲頭裏興奮的傢伙，把他直接放進穴內滿足Brett的要求。就這樣，今天慾望異常離奇高漲的兩人，在Eddy不斷用力抽插着敏感的Brett，他們多次高潮，把一星期的量都射了出來。

清理好「案發現場」後，他們一同躺在床上準備睡覺  
「寶貝今天的事真的很抱歉，讓你擔心了」「下次不要再為我準備驚喜了，只要你在我身邊，我都喜歡，但我不喜歡你和其他男人一起，我只要你」  
「我保證，唔？你明明知道我只需要你的，我也只要你，你永遠都要在我身邊，好嗎？」  
「當然，我也只有你一個，永遠都是。」  
他們淺淺地交換了一個吻後便一同睡去，此時他們的嘴角都微微上揚着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果看到最後的，謝謝你們觀看 T_T

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3上載之前寫下的現實向Breddy:D  
> 歡迎你們看了後留言告訴我感想  
> 謝謝你們觀看!


End file.
